


Of Your Gentleness

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Ginger is lonely. Anja, her wife, tries to figure out a way to fix that, but Ginger has a better idea.
Relationships: Female Builder/Ginger (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Of Your Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/gifts).



Ginger missed her old bed and her old home. She didn't want to admit this, not easily, given how much she loved her new wife Anja.

Certainly, Anja had done her best to make Ginger comfortable. She did all the cooking, did tons of jobs so that she could afford to give Ginger everything that Ginger ever wanted. She even, when her bars were smelting and she had nothing else to do, came to spend time with Ginger.

But, as much as Ginger hated to admit it, she was homesick.

She was used to the quiet bustle of her father's house, of everybody getting together for meals, of Russo being kind and keeping her company when everybody else was busy. Yes, there were many crafts she needed to do, but she was so used to exchanging a word or two with Uncle Russo in the middle of them that her heart ached.

Here, it was just herself and Anja, and she wasn't entirely sure that was enough.

Oh, Papa and Gust and Uncle Russo had promised to visit, but she hadn't been married for long and so they probably thought she needed time to settle in. Maybe she did. Maybe once they'd felt like she'd settled in, Gust would show up again for their walks.

Maybe she'd get used to this, or maybe if she spoke to Anja, her wife would spend more time with Ginger and less outside. At least she'd like it if they had meals together like they'd used to at the Round Table, when they were still dating.

When Anja came in that night, tired but happy, she sat her wife down at their small table. It was so much smaller than the table at home, but it was perfect for the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Anja asked, peering at her. That was one of the best things about Anja. She genuinely cared about everybody. She'd even been known to fret sometimes about the health of her rivals, Higgins in particular.

Not that Anja ever said it where anybody else could hear it, but she'd told Ginger after she'd proposed. 

"I'm all right." Ginger tried to give her wife her best smile, but she knew it was shallow. Knew that she couldn't smile as widely as she normally would.

"No, you're really not." Anja leaned forward. "Do I need to take you to Dr. Xu?"

"Actually...." Ginger took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, and she knew that her words had to be chosen carefully. "I love you very much, Anja, but I'm very lonely. You leave early in the morning and come back late in the evening. I wish... I wish I had more company, like I did before."

Anja blinked. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ginger. I get so tied up in making things that I really haven't had time to spend with you like I used to." She closed her eyes, and then opened them. "I know! We can move back to Gale's house. It wouldn't be too inconvenient for me to go to my workshop in the mornings, and you'd have company all day."

Ginger picked up a cup of tea delicately, to hide how she felt. Yes, she'd like to see her father and Gust and Russo again, but it seemed unfair for Anja to have to come too. After all, she was aware that her father had made Anja get the #1 workshop ranking and her brother had made Anja expand her house to the best possible size. It seemed terrible to have Anja do all that and yet propose that they move back in to Ginger's home just for the sake of Ginger having some company.

Even if Anja would go to the farthest reaches for her if she asked, she didn't want her beloved to feel obligated to do that. Because Anja would, if given half a chance.

"I don't think we have to do anything that extreme." Ginger reached out and put her hand on Anja's. "As much as I would love to have Uncle Russo keep me company during the day, I don't want to move home just because I'm lonely."

"But you are!" Anja was passionate, Ginger thought. Passionate and patient. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think that we should talk to everybody," Ginger said simply. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind stopping by." Ginger would always be family, and now Anja was too. Papa had been so happy, all of them had, that Ginger had found somebody to spend her life with. It didn't matter that neither Anja nor Ginger would produce a heir - in fact, Papa had been relieved that Ginger's life would not be threatened by a pregnancy.

"Are you sure?" Anja peered at her. "You're sure you don't want to-"

Ginger squeezed her wife's hand. "You run yourself ragged enough already, Anja. I want you to take care of yourself, not exhaust yourself just for me."

Anja sighed. "You're right. I'm tired and probably not thinking clearly. I just... I want you to be happy!"

"And I am." Ginger gave Anja her gentlest smile. "What do you think you need to think clearly?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I think some time in the spa would do me a lot of good. Would you like to go?" Anja looked over at Ginger, gracing her with a tired smile.

"Of course," Ginger said. The time in the spa would do her some good too - even Dr. Xu had said so - and she knew that Anja loved spa visits. "And then maybe a balloon ride?"

"Of course a balloon ride! The air after the spa will do both of us some good. You come up with some of the best ideas, Ginger!" Anja was grinning widely now, suddenly awake. "Let's go."

Ginger wanted to protest that it had been Anja's idea in the first place. But did it really matter? It was dark, the weather was nice, and there was so much to do. The two of them would figure the issue out in due time, and all would be well with the world.


End file.
